User talk:MrArceus
Archive 1 Your note If your going to get rid of your messages, please do not delete them as that is against the rules, instead archive them. Crimsonnavy 23:16, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :First you make an page called User talk:MrAceus/Archive1, then you move all of the conversations to that page, and finally you add a notice or just a link to that new page at the top of this page. Crimsonnavy 00:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::User talk:MrArceus/Archive1 Crimsonnavy 00:34, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::You still need to remove the original conversations. Crimsonnavy 00:46, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Badge I asked an admin how a few minutes ago. Crimsonnavy 01:23, October 29, 2010 (UTC) It looks as though he is ignoring us. Crimsonnavy 01:33, October 29, 2010 (UTC) New Misty Template!!!! I know it's been a while but here's a new userbox I made: Franky bob (Talk!||Team History) 02:04, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Youtube Videos do you know how to upload youtube videos to Wikia?The Latias 12:03, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Email I was hoping I would not talk to somebody about this but I will... *Thing 1: Don't Spam the Wiki by Adding your email (you may be spamming the wiki but also your email) Franky bob (Talk!||Team History) 20:28, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I didn't mean spam spam. PS. You can change for settings too you know, if you put your email in the settings you would be able to get emails from the wiki, also there will be a button added that only other users can see about emailing you. Franky bob (Talk!||Team History) 21:21, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Editing That's okay, it's not like we'll remove you from PokePower. I hope your mom gets better. Crimsonnavy 20:40, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello. n_n Hi, sorry for easedroping. But I just happened to see your post on Crimsonnany's page. I just wanted to let you know you're a really good member on this wikia you've done so much editing and helped alot, and even if you don't win "User of the Month" you should know that you're doing a great job. And I really wish your Mom gets better and that things start to look better for you in the future. Take Care =) CelestiaStar 00:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Sure K. I will help on your new wiki. ^_^ Evanf Okay K. And on the Misty Template... I made it. He just added a new photo and erased a sentence. Just tellin' you. ^_^ Evanf Re: Thank You. ^-^ You're Welcome, and I appreciate the compliment. I'll keep trying my best! =D CelestiaStar 06:13, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: New wiki It sounds like a good idea, but you should copy directly from pokemon.wikia.com. I can help as much as I can. Crimsonnavy 16:31, November 1, 2010 (UTC) You probalby shouldn't copy exactly from Pokemon .wikia but you could most likely use it as a reference. Crimsonnavy 20:31, November 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Combination Pokemon well you seen, you need: A. Paint (computer program, no download needed i think) B. 2 to whatever pokemon C. check a video out on youtube for the rest of the info (there are some videos for it there and the rest of the info is hard to explane) Thanks hey dude, thanks for editing Lyra (anime) (pokemon) because i put in her pokemon but it wasn't that good, then i saw you edited that page and saw you pokemon page looks like what it looks like on everyone elses New Heartgold Soulsilver Wiki! Today I created a new Wiki click here to see the new wiki! Franky bob (Talk!||Team History) 00:31, November 3, 2010 (UTC) New page hey dude i made a new page on this wiki........so do you think you could edit it for me? new page link http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Johto_Route_33 4odd9even 00:36, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Episodes BW001 or BW005 are just like a standards for episode articles and it also helps keep track of that episode's number. I haven't made any BW episode artilces, I think Franky bob has taken care of that. When searching it usually goes to that artilce because of a redirect to make it easier. Crimsonnavy 18:37, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Good and Bad News That is good and bad news. Crimsonnavy 20:39, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello again. n_n Hi, I justed wanted to let you know know I'm happy for your Mother, and I'm really sorry about yor father. I'll be wishing the best for you and your family. Also if you want would you like to be friends, I'd like to add you under friends list in my "character box" on my user page. You seem like a nice person. n_n CelestiaStar 02:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Okay I added you, as you said it's always nice to make new friends. I'm glad to hear that your father is okay, but I'm hurt to hear that he's still badly injured. I really hope he get's well and healthly again and will still be wishing the best for you and your family. Happy editing to you too, and Take Care~ CelestiaStar 01:23, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Recruit for another wiki Dear MrArceus, If you don't know me, then I am going to introduce myself. My name is M3 and I help fix up some of the wikis. I'm looking for someone who knows how to fix up a wiki. So, I came here to ask you if you can help me on my new wiki: Transcripts Wiki. If you don't know what the address for it is the I'll give it to you: http://transcripts.wikia.com/wiki/Transcripts_Wiki. Remember, if you think about it, you know where to find me. Thanks! M3 21:09, November 20, 2010 (UTC) M3 I tried to add pokemon sprites to my userpage but all i got were red links to those sprites. why?. Lord Lizardon 12:58, November 21, 2010 (UTC) POKEMON BW IN AMERICA!!!!!!!!!! MR. ARCEUS!! Did you hear? The new starters names are Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott! Isshu's new name is Unova! Im so excited cant wait!!!! Club Penguin.... ...Okay now as I was saying you started to edit more than you did back when you started. Franky bob (Talk!||Team History) 02:20, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Lego Wiki Okay what's your username?? Franky bob (Talk!||Team History) 02:24, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola. Como estas? (Hi. How ya doin'?) Please see this notice.........Pokemon Opal has been created!!!!!!!!!!!! The newest game, Pokemon Opal, is made on the wiki. On it, you can catch and battle by doing things on the wiki to improve it. In it, you can visit all 5 regions and catch all 649 pokemon! Also, can I be a member of Pokepower? See me on my userpage:vivi_zidane02 20:00, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Can I join PokePower? I think that PokePower is really cool. Do you think I could join? I'm one of the top twenty, but I only have like 200 edits........please tell me on my talk page:vivi_zidane02 16:54, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for creating that Battletower page. The thing is, it is a poular hit on the Chrono Wiki, and SilverCrono, the guy who invented it, has a LOT of people involved, and I asked him if I could do something like that on Pokemon Wiki. It was on the front page and everything. He didn't have his name/Arena for the Ages. But, just the same, I will put it on my name/Battle Tower.Vivi_Zidane02 20:54, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Page deletion? Hey, do you know if there is a way to delete pages? I noticed there are two pages for the Frontier Brain Greta. This is the official page http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Arena_Tycoon_Greta and this is the page that need to be deleted...http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Greta yea I don't think I can delete it... CelestiaStar 12:25, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay. CelestiaStar 00:37, December 2, 2010 (UTC) PokePower hey dude could i join PokePower RaceLord 23:49, December 5, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean dude? RaceLord 17:19, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Evanf About RaceLord, I think he was just asking about if he could join PokePower. Like I did. - Evanf (Talk) Can CelestiaStar join PokePower. I know it is alot to ask, but these are good users. So please, don't get mad at me. - Evanf (Talk) Pokemonfanon Invite -''Talk To Uni!'' 03:24, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Icon It seems really nerve wracking talking to the Lord of Editing but here goes. I have a really awesome Arceus Icon and I thought, hey why not ask Mr Arceus see if he wants me to send it to him. So there's my request shoudl you choose to accept it. Sorry if this wasted your time Hstar 18:21, January 17, 2011 (UTC) PokePower page I was wondering if I could move the PokePower information to its own page called ProjectPokePower or something to that effect and update it with basic rules like no sockpuppet accounts allowed. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 16:48, January 19, 2011 (UTC) PokePower Can you please make me a PokePower member? (I am 1 rank behind you, and I am changing all of the Generation V names to their English names.) You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 01:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) And now i'm one rank above you. Please? You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 13:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Evanf has left PokePower and said I have to replace him This blogpost will explain http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Hstar/Replacing_Evanf Evanf told me I'm replacing him on PokePower he even left a note on my talk page. Except I'm an "Anime Tasker" Please don't be angry Hstar 17:30, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Don't you agree that Hstar can be the new guy who handles anime things, and I could be the new guy who handles the pictures? You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 12:24, January 23, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I finally hit the 800 edits mark. If you don't believe me, ignore what you see on my profile but go to the information box and click on the total amount of edits it says and you will go to a page that shows my total edits. On this wiki, it is 802, and on all wikis, it is about 1420. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 12:46, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I have NOT left PokePower. Okay? - I left a message Evanf is back now which is brilliant, so all these issues can be solved. I apologise for leaving a note on your Pokemon Battle Revoution Wiki (it will explain) but people said you weren't coming on recently and the PokePower members approve of me joining but they say I have to ask your confirmation. (I got replys from Evanf, Crimsonnavy, and TheLatiasFan - the others haven't replied) I shall await your yes or no. Thank you for reading. New Story Hi MrArceus. I'm InfinityDragoon I'm new to this Wiki and I've decided on making a non-canon Pokemon story (the info about it is on my Blog page). Could you help spread the word about it? Please repsond on my talk page. Thanks! : ) InfinityDragoon 20:17, June 29, 2011 (UTC)InfinityDragoon HI Hey want to be friends From, Charizard3 :MrArceus hasn't been on since December. 11:35, July 10, 2011 (UTC) watup Arceus Are you a fan of Arceus too? Thehelper1 20:24, March 23, 2012 (UTC) PokéPower Hello there! I am very tired, so can i join Pokepower.....please? :There are standards for joining PokéPower. You've fulfilled the one month requirement, but PokéPower requires 800 edits to join, and you haven't even hit 25. ::Also, Arceus hasn't been on since December of 2010, so please do not leave messages here. 00:14, April 9, 2012 (UTC)